


The roads that we choose

by Bacner



Category: Avengers (Marvel Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - missing moment, Avengers - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Nigeria, our choices shape us, roads that we choose, rumlow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: A missing moment - Rumlow is in Nigerian jail. Now what?
Kudos: 2





	The roads that we choose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Marvel owns everyone here.

…Once upon a time there was Brock Rumlow, also known as Crossbones, and the Avengers have kicked the guts out of him, not to mention blown him up on his own petard, and now the government of Nigeria were about to judge him, as in ‘take him to court in this country’s legal system’.

Did Rumlow regret it? Not really. Being less human and more ogre than, well, an average human, (the InHumans did not count – they were a weird bag, period), he did not do regular human responses very well, nor did he do them in a logical way either. 

What did Rumlow feel? An ever-growing urge to hurt someone, anyone really – manually too. Captain Rogers have bested him again, and this just stuck in maw. He needed to hurt someone, anyone, to make himself feel better – simple. Easy.

Rumlow got onto his feet and looked around – he was sure that he had heard footsteps ap-proaching the door of his cell…

“Before you get to do what you’re going to do anyhow, can you spare me a few minutes?” the voice of Fury sounded in his cell.

“…Does the Nigerian government know that you’re here?” Rumlow muttered, trying his best to sound respectful – he may have been an ogre, but Fury was more of a God of S.H.I.E.L.D., instead.

“No, and I’m not really here,” Fury admitted, semi-reluctantly. “Rumlow, are you sure that you want to go through this? It is a road to nowhere.”

“What are you offering?” Rumlow shrugged. “I’m open to suggestions, I suppose-“

“If you cooperate with the Nigerian government, I can get S.H.I.E.L.D. to get you out of here – are you ready to cooperate with them?”

“Hey, as long as I get to hurt someone, I’m game,” Rumlow shrugged. “If it’s for the goals of S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, anyone else – I don’t care.”

There was a pause. “Rumlow?” Fury’s voice sounded even more distant now than it had been previously. “Good luck with your own idea. It is probably the best for someone like you.” And apparently he was gone.

“If you say so,” Rumlow shot back, as he heard footsteps approaching his cell. “Good luck with whatever you’ve been planning!”

And this was the end of that.


End file.
